Just Smile, Please?
by MagLong
Summary: "To whom that bear and carries the name of the Haddocks', the heir to the barbaric king, a murderer to my sons, shall dwell in misery and pain. The heir shall live in despair, sorrow and sadness that torture the living souls!" he drew his last breath and dies in one of his asylums that lies far away from Berk. -Can the Curse be broken? Will he find happiness? (Reviews needed)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two magnificent kingdoms were in the stage of war, fighting for one's honour and vanity. Chaos and destructions spread like wild fire through cities and towns, making people running around to seek refuge. Many souls are lost and many more will if the war continues or fall to Dark Warlock. King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Father to his people, King to the land and the Lord of Berk has won the battle against his cruel nemesis, the Dark Warlock – Boneknapper. The whole kingdom of Berk celebrated the victorious event - day till night. Boneknapper's sons, Joshua and Sullivan, fled to the woods and they swore they will avenge their father's defeat but both of them got caught and been sentence to death. Before Boneknapper dies, he cruse the King.

"To whom that bear and carries the name of the Haddocks', the heir to the barbaric king, a murderer to my sons, shall dwell in misery and pain. The heir shall live in despair, sorrow and sadness that torture the living souls!" he drew his last breath and dies in one of his asylums that lies far away from Berk.

Three years later, the Queen – Astrid Hofferson Haddock, become pregnant and give birth to a baby boy. The child was born with amber coloured eyes and silvery white hair; it was the features of his late great grandfather. He was named Jeremiah Stoick Haddock and he will be known as the Rider of the Storms. When the young prince was born, he did not cry like other infants normally do. The whole kingdom was worried that they may lose their heir to the throne. But the doctors have confirmed that the prince is healthy. Another two years passed, the prince does not even smile nor cry. His parents were worried that something may go wrong. So they decided to take a 'quick visit' to Grand Warlock.

"It takes a few days to reach the Warlock's place but it worth more than nothing." Astrid murmured to herself and swabs her son's head.

They arrived safe at the Warlock's place and as usual, the Warlock has already prepared for their arrival. The Warlock was called Grimbeard, the Warlock of the North. As they stepped inside the front yard, the Warlock has sense the dark spell that surrounds the young prince. He quickly orders his servants to take a special medication from his house.

"Welcome. I've known what you need. Have no fear."

"You're truly the only one we can hope for. Please help us." Astrid sobs secretly.

"Come here, young Prince Jeremiah Stoick Haddock. I want to see you closely."

"Go now, Jeremy. He just wants to see you." As Hiccup hold his son's hands.

Jeremy, the Prince, slowly walks to the Warlock. He stares at the Warlock emptily, without any feelings of nervousness, anxieties or curiosity as a child. The Warlock touches his head and eyes firmly. He enchants some ancient word through his mouth. Then his servants came and brought the medication he asked for.

"Your Highnesses, I had sought through the Prince's eyes and I must say that your son is curse by Boneknapper. His magic can last long even after his death. Your son's eyes are full of emptiness. He can't even know how to show his feelings. I just can ease some of the burden he carries but the rest is up to him. And this thing, make sure he drinks it on the hundredth moon. In the human tongue, it's ten years of age."

"The rest is up to him, but how?" Astrid asked.

"Let time lead the way."

Twenty years has passed since the war started and Jeremiah or better known as Jeremy had grown into a fine man. His tutor, Maggiorelas had taught him many kinds of wonders in the world. He taught him the geographic landmarks of the world and the grand history that always made him more excited in every word that he spoke. Jeremy only learns books with Maggie so, he trains his fighting skills with the Weapons Master, Colonel Gobber. But unfortunately, Jeremy still stays the same. He could not laugh, giggle, mad or even smile! He never does what other people do, like complaining or sighs too! Although he is in that condition, his family cares and loved him, so as his people. Somehow he did show affections to people around him. Now, his parents realise what the Warlock had told them about Jeremy. Grimbeard had secretly cast a spell to increase Jeremy's affection to others and minimise some of Boneknapper's curse.

"Mother, Father. When will the ambassador come?" Jeremy politely asked.

"Son, don't be too formal with us. No one's watching, just called us as usual." Hiccup pads his son's shoulder.

"Ok, Dad. What will we discuss with the ambassador? Will it involve our trade route to the West and South?"

"I think they'll arrive before dark. We'll mostly discuss about the East people – that's who they really are. I hope that we can bond relationship through this discussion and increase our chance to associate with them."

"Jeremy, go now and talk to Maggie about this. I think he can come with us later on. In this matter, he should dig all of his ideas from his old but magnificent brain." Astrid joked but Jeremy still would not smile or laugh.

Hiccup and Astrid continue their discussions. Jeremy just walked away and opened the hallway door. He needs to find Maggie and bring him to his Mum and Dad. While he was in the search for Maggie, he saw a Will-o'-The-Wisp. Maybe it can lead him to his fate, where people say that Wisp will always make a person meets his own destiny neither sooner or later. He just followed the Wisp until he stood up a big stony wall dividing the castle and the city. Then, there was no sight of the Wisp. He climbed up the wall and saw people running around to earn living and others just goofing off. In the centre of the city, there stood a magnificent statue of the goddess Athena. At that exact moment, he had some sort of feeling rushing in and out in his chest. A smile was about to break out but it was interrupted by Maggie who was calling him from behind.

"What are you doing up there? Climb down now." Maggie directs him as if he was the prince or more likely to be prefer as an old sleepy king.

He and Jeremy were almost like father and son. Most of the time, he spent it with Jeremy, lecturing him how to smile or laugh! He even shows funny and weird portraits drawn by his own hands. Sometimes, he just taught silly things to Jeremy such as how to sleep comfortably with a rock or how to bath without using water! He said it will be useful if their country is struck with a crisis.

"It's nothing. I was just taking a sneak view behind the castle's wall, that's all. It's just plain nothing. Can I ask you something, Maggie? When was the statue build? I mean the big statue of Athena in the city."

"Oh. It was build long before you were born. Around 250 years ago. Ok. What did your parents told you? And when will the ambassador come?"

"Yes, right. I forgot to tell you that Mum and Dad are looking for you. They are in the Great Hall now. They'll need your help to figure out what plan is the best before the ambassador arrive. And, Dad says they'll be here before dark." he hops down from top of the wall.

"There is no much time left so I better hurry up. And don't try to climb that wall again. It's dangerous."

"Yes, Maggie."

As Maggie rushes to the Great Hall, Jeremy suddenly fell into a very deep silence and walks slowly to Training Ground where he always polish his skills. Apart from that, that place is where he learns the way of living and a place to think. In this cloudy afternoon, he stood in the middle of the Training Ground, looked up to the sky then closes his eyes. His silvery white hair was gently wafted by the wind. He prayed to their goddess, Athena. He hopes that 'She' will grant his wish that has long stayed in his lonely soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before the Moon rises, the ambassadors arrive safely and well. Sounds of gunshot in the air indicate their arrival. Castle guards greet them with delight and guide them to the castle. As the ambassador arrived at the Castle's Main Gate, Hiccup, Astrid, Jeremy and Maggie were standing to greet their ambassadors.

"Welcome to the land of the North, my fellow ambassadors." Hiccup shakes his hand with a man who stood in front of him.

"Thank you, King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. As you know, I'm King Craig Griskmark Navy and this is my daughter, Princess Rinnelda Krifsa Navy from Venezzia. My son could not attend because he has an important matter to resolve. I apologise for that." Craig announced himself.

"It's fine. We'll have a good time." Astrid added.

"Let's talk inside, it's getting cold. We'll talk about the important matters in the Readings Chamber. I'll lead the way." Maggie speaks as polite as he could.

King Craig was tall and huge. His hair was almost looked like it was burning in fire because the colour of his hair was crimson red and so as his daughter except for his son, who had blonde hair like their mother's. Rinnelda was not as huge or tall as his father but she is an excellent daughter. Anyone would like to be her parents even just for a day.

Afterwards, they have supper in the Dining Hall. The two kings were very elated with each other. They joked and laugh but the only two who did not even say a word was Jeremy and Rinnelda. Both of them sat quietly and ate their food. After the supper was over, Hiccup, Astrid, Maggie and Craig walk to the Reading Chamber to discuss a serious matter which involves their own kingdoms. Jeremy went to his room quietly and no one notice that he was gone.

Rinnelda felt bored waiting for her father so she decided to walk around the castle alone. She walked and walked for a very long time until she realise that she was lost. She could not see any of the castle's servant doing chores nearby. Her heart beats fast and her hand starts to sweat. Then, she suddenly walks faster every minute pass. She opens every door but she is still in an unknown place.

After a while, she calms down and slowly tries to find a way. Out of a sudden, she saw a door with a different marking on it. So, she opens it and hoping it was a way out. Eventually, it was the Prince's chamber. She has mistaken to enter the room. Jeremy was in his chamber reading a book. He was not showing any emotions like any people would do if they were surprise. Rinnelda felt weird but at the same time, she was also embarrassed.

"Please accept my apologies, Your Highness. I didn't know this was your chamber. Forgive me." Rinnelda lower her head.

"It's nothing. I supposed you're lost; because it's probably the first time you been here. Let me show you the way. You have no need to speak too formal with me. My Dad says that we are around the same age. Call me Jeremy."

"Yes… I mean yeah… Sorry to bother you. You can also call me Rin. That's how my Daddy calls me." She felt the 'air' around her suddenly change. The situation is not too tense any more but rather smoothing. She realise that the Prince has a warm heart although his face was icy cold.

"Would you like to go to our Castle's Garden? It's a nice place. I used to play there with my Mum. It may be small, but you can really sense the peaceful air around you."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." Rinnelda shyly smiles.

As both of them walks, Jeremy explains all of the statues, structures and places where she should and should not go. The Castle's Garden was just a stone away from the Prince's chamber. When they arrive, Rinnelda slowly walks to the centre of the garden. The moon light shines brightly as the day and the surroundings were very peaceful. It was the most harmonious night that she ever experience in her entire life. Jeremy just sits on the stone bench that was carved with outstanding art work. He sits there staring at the moon with pure nothingness. His eyes were showing no emotions. Rinnelda watched him quietly until she ask a question that no other people in the kingdom would dare to ask.

"Excuse me. Please forgive me if I ask such question to you. I really wonder why you didn't smile or laugh even though you know my Daddy and I, as ambassadors, are coming. Your face doesn't show any emotions. Did anything happen to you and you were afraid to show any of your feelings? I'm very sorry to asked such thing and forgive my honesty too." Rinnelda lower her head much more this time and her embarrassment even gotten worse since that question slipped out her mouth.

"No need to apologies. I was in this state since I was born. I couldn't even cry. My Dad says that he was curse but the curse had fallen upon me. Also, I heard rumours say I'm cursed for all eternity. Probably there's some truth behind what they say." Jeremy looked at Rinnelda and he stood up and stretched his body to fluster the awkward feeling. Rinnelda saw that his eyes were full of despair and sadness.

"No! I think this curse will break one day! And you'll be able to smile like everybody else! Just believe! Athena, the Goddess, she'll grant you any wish you ever desire!" And again, the words suddenly slipped out of her mouth. She might be a little bit embarrassed but her determination to unfreeze the Prince's heart and soul was undeniable.

"Thanks, but will it happen? I have lost faith in everything that I believe. We should head back. Our parent's meeting is probably done by now."

They walked and talked all the way to the Great Hall. They were happily talking to each other but to be precise, it was just Rinnelda smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup saw both of Jeremy and Rinnelda were happily together. Although his son may not show his emotions by his face but it was shown through his actions. So, Hiccup, Astrid and Craig set up a plan to put both of them together. Craig refuses at first because he was constantly reminded about the Prince, a prince without bliss. But later on, he discovers that his daughter was showing something more than a friendly love since few days ago. Maybe, their bond will unite the North and the East. Two of this region will merge together and become an amazingly astonishing powerful kingdom.

The plan was to make both of them go out on a date unknowingly. Jeremy was told that he should guide Rinnelda through the city and both of them should enjoy their meal at a local tavern that the Astrid had reserved. Hiccup planned that Jeremy and Rinnelda would go out without any guards protecting them so no one will bother them. He knows that his son is strong enough to go without protections because Jeremy alone can defeat ten armed soldiers with his bare hands.

Later that evening, Jeremy does what he was told. He brought Rinnelda to walk around the city and both of them went into the tavern where his Mum had booked. It was late at night so the resident in the city had probably fallen asleep. It was good that there were no crowd to disturb them. But their parents' plan was no going as what they thought it may be. Jeremy and Rinnelda were ambushed by drunken crooks on the way back to the castle. Each of them were armed with a least one dagger or a sword. Jeremy protects Rinnelda with all his might.

One of them stroke first by punching Jeremy right on his cheeks. Jeremy took two steps back and hit that person on the stomach with his fist. He growls in pain and lay on the floor for a few moments before he can stand up again. Then, the others gather around Jeremy and start attacking him. Jeremy uses his special moves to defeat the crooks but he was too late. The leader, he presumed, had his hand on the Princess. The leader was laughing loudly and gruesomely that even dogs were afraid of him. He held Rinnelda on his left hand and the other one, he held a dagger. He pointed his dagger towards Rinnelda and threatening to kill her.

"Hey! Want this girl? Come and get her!" The outlaws' leader said mockingly.

"By all commands, let her go this instance! Or you'll have to spend your entire life in the dungeon!" he tries to make his face as mad as possible but it was a failure. So, he just raises his voice to make it more realistic.

"Why do I have to obey you? You're not the King. You're just a filthy pest waiting for others to feed you with rubbish!"

"I'm Prince Jeremiah Stoick Haddock. You'll pay for what you've done!"

Before Jeremy would act, he was hit in the head with a beer bottle. It broke into pieces and scattered on the floor. He fell to his knees and blood pouring down from his head. His eye sight was beginning to blur and he was going to pass out. But he was determined to save the Princess. He suddenly felt something warm in his heart. It was the same feeling when he was standing on the castle's wall. His hand felt some strong power helping him. Maybe Athena is protecting him and Rinnelda. This was the first time he felt this warm 'presence' that allowed him to really understand the true meaning of strength and determination.

He stood up, kicked the man who had injured him on the face and take another kick by spinning around in the thin air. Soon, the leader was on the ground with his dagger and Rinnelda escapes. The leader quickly stretches his leg and pushed Jeremy's right leg. Jeremy wobbles a bit but he did not fall. The leader was furious. Then, he pulled out a second dagger and tries to stab Jeremy. Fortunately, he missed. Jeremy punches him with all the strength he got, at last the leader fell to the ground. He was unconscious. Both of them ran as quick as they can to the castle. When they arrive, the guards open the Main Gate and let them in. Jeremy upper body was covered with blood, he starts to feel nauseating. He suddenly collapsed on the way to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louder and closer the sound of footsteps but it fades away swiftly. Then, a door was sounding like it was closing. Jeremy wakes up finding himself lying on his own bed. He feels a bit pain on his head but he can endure it. His mother was sitting beside him, looking very worried. Astrid kisses his forehead and asked if he is fine. He slowly pulls himself up, sits upright and gently nods his head to answer his mother. Then, held his mother's hand and hugged her. He looked at her with the eyes of a child, seeking for the lost warmth of a hug. Astrid was surprised. She wondered if Rinnelda was the one who has smoothen her son's icy heart.

"Where's Rin, Mum? I mean Rinnelda. Is she fine?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'll go and get her."

"Mum, I'll go. She'll feel better if sees me walking." Jeremy was very insisted to see her although he knows that she is fine.

"But you're just… Okay, if you insist, let's go then."

"Thanks a lot, Mum."

"The guards had caught the culprits that had injured you. They will be sent to the Dark Dungeons."

"Mum, don't be too harsh on them. They were drunk so they can't think clearly what they had done."

"We'll talk about this with your Dad later. Now, let's meet King Craig."

Jeremy slowly walks to the Great Hall where all of them had gather. Rinnelda was sitting alone at a corner. She was looking dreadfully worry. When she saw Jeremy walked in, she was delighted and hugged him. He was also happy that Rinnelda was safe. Hiccup and Craig were talking while the others were worrying about Jeremy. They were busy talking about the trade route that they had forgot what had happen.

"Dad, how's things?"

"Son, are you fine? I was just talking about our trading with King Craig." Hiccup somehow seems to be worried too.

"I'm fine. I felt a bit strange today. I felt like I'm going to do something impossible."

"Impossible?" Hiccup scrunches his forehead that indicates his blurriness.

Suddenly, the big door of the hallway opens and Maggie was wearing a pyjama with short pants. He was also wearing a joker's hat and his face is drawn by children who live in the farm. His mouth was coloured bright red by the children too. Not to forget, he was still holding a pillow. He rushes to the Great Hall because he said he had a dream telling him that something is going to happen today. All of the people who heard and saw him, laugh until their belly hurt; it was even funny to Hiccup and Craig. Both of them laughed and hit the table with their fist. The sound that they made was like the sound thunder. The birds flew away after being frightened by them. Maggie was a bit humiliated by his actions, even though his reputation as a Royal Tutor. Later, their eyes were focused on Jeremy. He was crouching on the ground as if he was in pain.

"Jeremy, are you fine, my dear?!" Astrid was terribly worried.

"Please speak to us, Jeremiah!" Rinnelda was in the burst of crying.

"Hurry, call the doctors!" Hiccup commands.

Before Maggie could leave them, Jeremy stood up. He was giggling and laughing! All of them were shocked, especially Hiccup and Astrid.

"That's… That's the funniest outfit I ever saw in my entire life!"

Astrid immediately hugs her son and the tears of joy were falling from her eye. This was the first time that their son ever laughs. They were really surprised that how fast the changes that occur to Jeremy since Rinnelda came. Astrid thinks Rinnelda has the touch of an angel and she was sent by Athena to them. It was a miracle even the priest and the priestess in the kingdom would not even believe it was amazingly true! The truth was Rinnelda does have the touch of an angel. That was her Gift. It was passed down from her grandmother to her mum and to herself. She had a vision telling her to come to the land of the North.

"Thank you, mighty Goddess. You had fulfilled my wish." Jeremy muttered to himself.

Many years later, Jeremiah Stoick Haddock ruled a kingdom of his father's and ancestor's. The trades have increase since he married with the daughter of the kingdom of the East. He is also blessed with children and it was just the beginning of a more terrific things!


End file.
